FiliaXelloss talk show
by Econy
Summary: Their back! Through popular demand Econy and her wacky crew are back. This time with a talk show purely on the whole issue of the Filia Xelloss pairing. The talk show to truly end all talk shows. Literally!


Disclaimer: Well here we go.This is where I tell you that I don't own Slayers. I've ranted far too long in my other fanfiction on my little fantasies on owning Slayers.or Xelloss. Darn! I got to stop saying that out loud. So to make a long story short I DON'T own slayers. There I said it! ..sniff...  
  
Not like I don't have any other ideas to use it's just that my friend has an X/F fanfiction site and wants more fanfiction on just Xelloss and Filia. So you could say that I'm dedicating this fanfiction to her. I'm far too nice for my own good. So I thought I do a sequel to my other fanfiction "Slayers Talk Show". This is a talk show that just picks on Xelloss and Filia. Trust me when I say I really pick on people.or monsters. really well. So if you want you should read my other fanfiction. But if you've read it already then go on and start reading my fanfiction.  
p.s I am working on another one as well so you may get to see more as time goes by..I hope..*Econy.^_-  
  
Econy: Hello anime world! Nice to see all your smiling faces again. This is the Anime Talk Show. After a long time and a lot of looking I've found myself a new job at another talk show here. Still producers will be producers. For the sake of ratings they want me to try one more time with interviewing Characters form the far too cool show Slayers. But this time there'll be a bit of a change. Instead of having it on all the characters I'm going to only have it on two. Through popular demand this talk show's going to be on the strange but ever so funny pairing of Filia and Xelloss. Ya, you heard me. So We'll be back after the break and get started on the show.  
  
Camera man: We're off air.  
  
Econy: Ah, good. Has the new work crew manager come yet?  
  
Camera man: Not that I know of.  
  
Econy: Sigh, well I guess I should go back and get something to eat ..and a suit of armor..I'm just glad poor Eric isn't here.*starts to head backstage*  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Producer: Well your resume looks very promising. You seem to have lots of experience in this field. There is the slight problem with you being in an insane asylum.but I hope we can move forward and put that behind us. So, will you join us?  
  
Eric: Sure. I really need this job so I have no choice.  
  
Producer: That's great. I understand that you don't know many of the people that work here So. I'll let you start now.  
  
Eric: Thanks.  
  
Econy:*in her dressing room* This place has good food. Good thing Lina isn't here or I wouldn't know. Well I better go back out on stage. Filia and Xelloss should be here soon.*starts to head out of the room*  
  
Eric: Wow this place is really big. It may even be bigger than the last place.*to busy looking around.fails to notice a door open in front of him. WABAM!!!! Hits the door*  
  
Econy: *walks out from behind the same door that just smacked Eric in the head* I wish that new work crew manager would get here already.*starts to walk off.*  
  
Eric: *door moves out of the way and you can see Eric's flattened face with tears in his eyes.Falls over* I guess this is what they call foreshadowing..uuug.sigh.  
  
*A dark figure appears behind Eric as he lies there in his own self pity. You can see an evil smile on his face and then he disappears*  
  
Camera man: One minute till air.  
  
Econy: that's all fine and dandy but there's only one problem... WHERE ARE THE GUESTS?!. UuuUGggG... Not again! *sits down.* Don't worry Econy, they'll be here. Something always happens at the last minute. So I'll just sit here and do nothing for 50 seconds and something will happen.. *Looks at the empty seats* I hope.  
  
Meanwhile outside the studio...  
  
Filia: Wow this place is sooo big. I wonder where I should go. *Makes her way into the studio and gets run over be like a million people trying to get ready for the show. Filia makes it to the right studio and then feels like she just walked on someone*Oh my! Oh, I'm so sorry mister. Here let me help you ..up. HEY! I know you.  
  
Eric: *twirly eyed* uuug.  
  
Filia: You're that man that worked at the last place..hmmm I wonder if Econy is the host then.hmmm  
  
Eric: *Eyes snap wide open.* WHO!!!!!  
  
Filia: I don't know if she is or not.*sweat drop*  
  
Eric: *Starts to twitch* It can't be. *has an odd look in his face like he's going to snap again*  
  
Filia: Are you o.k.?  
  
Eric: *hysterical laugh* I'm going to find out! *runs off to the stage*  
  
Filia: That was odd. I wonder if there's any tea around here. *happy look* Oh, I could really do with some before the show and..before HE shows up..* walks off in her quest for tea.*  
  
*You can see the mysterious man in the distance again and then he disappears*  
  
Filia: *finds a strange sign that says.. "Tea this way". with a little arrow on it.* That's odd.Wow people must really like their tea here.  
  
*Filia goes to work and in what seems to be no time at all makes her tea and is off to the stage with a very happy look on her face.*^_^  
  
Work crew worker: *meanwhile up above the stage.* This light seems a little lose. I better tighten it up before it falls.  
  
Filia: *walking down the hallway taking cute little sips of her tea* Ah...this is nice. Just what I need to overcome the harshness ahead of me, though....I don't know why but something doesn't seem right about this tea. I can't really place my finger on it.  
  
Xelloss: *Appears form nowhere* Well we're quite the specialist.  
  
Filia: Xelloss?!  
  
Xelloss: You know it's funny you should say that.  
  
Filia: What? What have you done?  
  
Xelloss: Oh nothing..*whistle*  
  
Filia: you filth! I want an answer!  
  
Xelloss: If you want to know that bad..*goes up to her and whispers the answer*  
  
Filia: *eyes grow wide and very angry*  
  
Camera man: we start in 10 seconds!  
  
Econy: *lots of sweat drops still sitting down with a very worried face* Any second now it's going to happen..any second!  
  
Eric: *Hysterical laugh* It can't be! Ahahahahaha there's no way would could of gotten the same new job. Like what's the chances of that.I have to see. I need to se it with my own two eyes!  
  
Camera man: 3....  
  
Econy: *sweat drop*.................  
  
Camera man: 2...  
  
Econy: ...any second.....  
  
Camera man:1....  
  
Econy: eeeeeeep!!!!  
  
Camera man: Action!  
  
Econy: *Wide eye. for the first time in her life doesn't know what to do or say.* Well...ummmmm...we..ummmm....I mean..*sweat drop*  
  
Eric: *Goes running on the stage* It's YOU!  
  
Econy: Eric?  
  
Xelloss: *appears beside Econy* hello!  
  
Econy: Xelloss?... Where? . What? ...Why? ...How?  
  
Xelloss: All these questions and more will be answered by..*drum roll* what's behind door number #1!*Xelloss points in the direction of the door.  
  
Filia: *comes barreling onto stage taking out the door in the process.* I'll make you pay for this one Xelloss!*goes flying at him with mace in hand*  
  
Xelloss: Oh my Filia, can't we talk this out?  
  
Filia: talk on this!*goes to mash mace-sama into his head but Xelloss easily avoids it. The mace hit the stage floor hard*  
  
Eric: I have a bad feeling about all of this.  
  
The vibrations the mace makes is so great it starts to rattle the big light fixture above the stage.  
  
Work crew worker: Oh NO! The light!!! Filia: Take this and this and this!*tries to smack Xelloss in the head but every time missing.*  
  
Xelloss: Yawn, is that all you've got? How boring.*continues to avoid the swings. Even having a little fun with it. Begins to make faces and take a nap between every failed swing.*  
  
Every failed swing hitting the floor causes the light fixture to finally fall.  
  
Eric: What was that sound?......*started to hear that falling sound.. Then looks up. next thing you know the light fixture hits him in the head*uuuug  
  
Econy: Uh oh.. Here we go again.  
  
Filia/Xelloss: stopping fighting and look at the poor squished Eric.  
  
Filia: Oh that poor man and it's all my fault.  
  
Xelloss: YA, it sure is! Ahahahaha  
  
Econy: Don't blame yourself so much Filia. Eric is like an indestructible cat. He'll be fine. Right Eric!*give a friendly smack on the back.*  
  
Eric: uuuuuuug!  
  
Econy: See he's fine, so don't blame yourself.  
  
Filia: Yes you're right Econy. I should blame myself so much because.*twitch twitch* IT"S HIS FAULT!*points to Xelloss*  
  
Xelloss: Mine?  
  
Filia: YES! If you hadn't put any of that dragon wine in my tea then I would have gotten so mad.  
  
Econy: Wow that would suck. Being a dragon and drinking what was a dragon.eeeee.*_*  
  
Eric: Does anyone feel like taking this off of me.?  
  
Camera man: psssssst! We're on!  
  
Everyone looks at the camera with a confused look and feeling like they've done this before.  
  
Econy: Well I think this would be a good time for a commercial... Eric: Why me..T_T  
  
Well would ya look at that! I've started to bring this fanfiction back from the dead. Don't worry about Eric he'll be fine. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter or when I'll have time to write it. It was easy to do the last one because it was summer but school sure likes to take up a good portion of you time. 


End file.
